


We're All Just Insane Really

by Montsai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Talks of insanity, Trigger warning- Insane asylum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montsai/pseuds/Montsai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has that bit of insanity in them.  Isolation and time just seem to bring it out in more people, and whatever hid itself in Asami Sato was brought out when she walked into that insane asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Just Insane Really

**Author's Note:**

> Read Tags just in case.

"We're glad you're here Mr. and Ms. Sato," the guard lead them through the doors of the hospital.

"This place needs a check up every now and then," Hiroshi said and turned to Asami to add on.

"O-of course, everything we invest in deserves to be inspected by us," she added.

"It's good to know you people manage your stuff. Everyone in this city usually likes to point fingers."

"Trust me, we don't point fingers," Hiroshi assured. Asami swallowed hollowly as her eyes flickered between the two men.

They walked on deeper into the hospital where the screams seemed to be getting louder. "Okay, so here is where we house some of our worst," they approached the wing of the building, and the smell and sounds were overwhelming for the senses.

Asami walked along the halls. All this screaming screeched along her eardrums. Soon her whole ear seemed to go numb. So numb the ringing she expected wasn't there. She spun around to see faces all around. All the faces were screaming, expressing something words couldn't quite convey, something the Satos didn't understand.

///

"These couple are best functioning around here. They can actually carry a conversation," the guard led them to another section of the hall, "Doesn't mean you go easy on them though. They're still fucking crazy."

She took a glance at the four people with their hands cuffed to the wall all spread out from one another. There were two males and two females. Their eyes darted with unreal stares. Just like everyone else they looked crazy.

"We'll leave you here, unless you want to wander more. Your father and I have some papers to take care of."

Asami nodded as her father and the guard left the wing of the building, and turned over, back to the four patients. All of them were pale and light skinned besides one of the girls. Her skin was dark and was highly contrasted with her blue eyes. Just like everyone else all four of them seemed to have the light sucked out of them, so it would've been a mistake to say her eyes were bright.

The air was thick and awkward. Asami didn't know how to talk to these kind of people.

Her eyes flicked to the pale girl. She was beginning to rock back and forth. Tears rimmed her eyes, threatening to break out. Before she knew it, Asami could hear mumbling resonate front the rocking woman. The mumbling quickly grew into incoherent loud talking. What Asami wasn't expecting was for the woman to start completely screaming, and she stumbled back, eyes wide in horror. This was something she couldn't do.

She couldn't handle being around these people. They were completely insane.

"Don't freak so much," her eyes darted to see the other woman. Her face was unruly calm, calmly crazy in this hell hole. "It happens... to all of us," she reached over for a glass of water.

Asami gulped and dug deep, tugging at the seems for some courage. "I- is it bad to ask?"

"You wouldn't understand any more than we do," one of the guys said. His eyes were a dark shade of amber and tight. "It's all up here," he stuck a finger to his temple. "No one understand, not even us," his eyes glazed with tears. "No one understands," he repeated, his tears streaming down.

Asami looked around. This was scary, unreal, and utterly confusing. She understood absolutely nothing, just like what amber eyes said. She looked to see the other guy. No tears were falling from his eyes, but his jaw was set hard. It almost seemed like he was crushing his teeth with his teeth.

"I used to be so great," the blue eyed woman said quietly. She turned to Asami, no tears, but a cold stare.

Asami stared back tugging evermore at her courage," Wha-what did you do?" she asked.

"I helped people," her voice broke like she might cry too, "but now look at me!" she yelled suddenly causing Asami to step back cautiously. "I can't even move an inch on my own!" she balled her fists so hard Asami could see the blood run down her fists.

Asami swallowed. She couldn't take this. It was like she was being drowned in sorrow. Crying, screaming people all around her. It was a chain reaction, and the reason she was swallowing was to muffle the scream that was just crawling at her throat. Trying to compose herself she took a breath and looked back at blue eyes, "You wanna talk about?" she asked sincerely.

///

"Everyone there is just insane, Asami. The only way we could help is if we set the whole building on fire. There's no 'helping' those people," Hiroshi told her.

"Those people are humans. They have feelings and everything. I mean I'm pretty sure everyone is a little bit crazy, it's just that those people in there aren't getting help. All theyr're getting is more anxiety and shit," she argued.

Hiroshi took a breath and set his eyes in a hard lock with Asami's, "Leave." Her eyes shrank tight at him, and she let out a huff before trudging out of sight.

///

Asami's been visiting the asylum frequently. The crazy sorrow was a whirlpool that had grabbed at her feet and full pulled her in.

She gotten to know the four patients more than anyone else, just not their names. It was weird that their names never came up, not even hers, but whenever they started talking about each other it was like those simple details went away.

The two guys were brothers. Asami named them amber eyes and button for the other's nose. Amber eyes was older and went out of it first. He told her about how helpless he felt as he watched his younger brother almost die right in front of him. The only family he had left, and he was powerless to do anything to save him from Amon, one of Republic City's most infamous serial killers.

His brother soon went after him, completely traumatized from the whole event. He didn't have his brother anymore, and that left him alone by himself. It was obvious there was some tension between the two brothers. It was residual from the remembrance of the fact that both of them were alone. They resented the other because they couldn't be there.

Asami did her best to talk to both of them. She knew what it was like to lose a family member, and the more she thought about it, it was like she lost her father too. I mean all he really thought about was money, right. She tried pushing the thought away, but it stayed there nagging at her.

She named the other pale woman Forest, for her dominating demeanor- that was strange for someone in an insane asylum- and her dark green eyes. She was abandoned since birth; in addition, it really took it out on her mind. During her days on the streets, she told Asami she had tons of horrible thoughts that seeped into her mind. It wasn't very long until she ended up in prison for high end theft. It was in prison where crazy became her only friend. She was casted away like she always was, but in prison, her loneliness was completely amplified. Although the prison was full of other inmates, it was like she was isolated, and she told Asami that her depression and thoughts really kicked in in the time she spent there. She tried to end her misery there with her anti-depressants, but all that did was knock her out cold. When the guards found her they took her to the asylum where they could restrict her from hurting herself again.

Asami focused in on her story. She wouldn't wish the feeling of abandonment on the smallest of beings, and knowing that Forest had that feeling as her birth right, it scared her.

She named the other woman blue-eyes. It was a simple name that didn't seem to encompass all of her. She didn't know what it was, but something about her was completely compelling to Asami.

Blue eyes was a soldier, and she managed to save hundreds of lives in her work. She smiled talking about her achievements. It was something so rare here, that the first time she saw blue eyes smile, and she was breathless for a good amount of seconds before she quickly composed herself. It was when blue eyes lost her both of the bottom half of her legs to a TDI when she lost it. She was discharged from the military, and her PTSD had really hit her bad. Ever since then it was like everyone was against her, ands he drowned in her own thoughts.

Asami took the time to learn more about Korra, from her looks to her story.

It was really weird being able to connect to everyone's story through the slightest connection. She's felt alone, helpless, abandoned, and isolated a lot, but it was her work she dumped all her problems in, trying to cover it up in the mud. The thing was that those things weren't meant for covering. Her feelings were meant to be expressed.

Asami found her breath catch up to the pounding rate of her heart beat. She was standing in the middle of one of the halls, standing and panicking. Thinking about their stories really reflected onto herself, and now all of it wanted to explode right out of her.

It was obvious that being in here wasn't helping anyone's mind, especially Asami's. If anything she was turning too, and it was just like what amber eyes said. He couldn't have been more right when he said that she didn't understand, because she didn't. All she knew was that she really wanted to let go.

///

Asami's relationship with blue eyes has really grown since her first visit to the asylum. It was surreal to her to know that the only thing that took away the dawning feeling of loneliness from her was blue eyes. It was different talking to her knowing she was actually insane, but the conversations they shared felt completely normal. On occasions they both even smiled at each other, and it made her heart ache. Seeing such a smile in a place full of sorrow was something to cherish.

Asami wanted more than anything to be able to help the four. She even made up her own ideas as to what they would've been if life didn't kick them to the curb, and they were able to live happily.

///

"We can't just let these people rot in the darkness of themselves!" Asami yelled frustrated at her father.

"Asami," he started sternly, "for the hundredth time we aren't putting anymore work into that black hole. There's nothing to come from it."

"-BUT!"

"But, what? Do you wanna save you girlfriend? Trust me, there's nothing left to save in that carcass."

She wanted to burst. She wanted to yell and scream. Her crazy scratched and crawled to be let out. Instead she stood up and left her father.

She did scream and throw. She left to the workshop where she threw and knocked over tools and tables. She didn't know where her rage came from. It scared her knowing that the rage resided in her, that it was just hiding before. She let it out. She screamed, like maybe the crazy and headaches she held would be let out. It wasn't. Unrelenting tears and cries flowed through her. Before she knew it was on the ground with her head in her hands sobbing.

///

"Asami, you have to get away form that place. It's making you crazy." Hiroshi held her shoulders. Her hair was disheveled and make up runny. This was the 4th time she had a break down where she yelled and just went crazy. To her the asylum was the only place keeping her sane.

"The brothers, Forest, and Blue eyes are the only things keeping me sane. I have to see them again. " she argued. She's been going to the asylum almost everyday now. She loved being able to listen and exchange stories with her new friends. Especially blue eyes. They could talk for hours, and she couldn't help but think she changed something, something that allowed those blue eyes to be bright again. "I think I can save them," she said looking through Hiroshi.

His face went cold and hard, "Asami, there is no saving everyone here. You can't save someone from themselves."

Her face set like stone, "You don't understand, no one does," she broke from his grip and stormed away.

///

Asami cupped blue eyes' cheeks. She was crying over her disability, and rested letting Asami stoke her tears way.

"I wish you could stay," blue eyes said.

"Me too."

In fact the both of them fell asleep cuddled close together. It wasn't planned, but neither of them wanted to be alone.

///

She held onto her cheek as the burning sensation rose to the surface of her skin. Her eyes grew wide looking back to her father. "Yo- you hit me," she croaked as tears flowed down her face.

"You've gone completely insane. What were you thinking staying in there. You could've been choked or shanked by one of those crazies!" he yelled.

"It's more of a home than you! All you've ever done was leave me alone and dump all your shit onto me. You've never done anything good for me."

"And what, one of those crazies in there have? You don't even know their names in the constant months and days you spent in that hell hole."

"They've proved more of a family to me than you ever have," she left him.

She sat in on the toilet seat shaking. All of her problems stacking up. She didn't want this anymore, and as she thought more and more in the depths of her mind she came up with a conclusion. He was her problem.

///

Next time she went to the asylum her hands were in cuffs like everyone else's. Her eyes were dry and puffy. She was stuck on a cot with her arm cuffed to the bed making sure she didn't get far.

"What did you do?" Blue eyes reached over the small wall separating them.

Asami stared back with her eyes furrowed. The past events were a blur and a big bowl of confusion in her jumbled up brain... "He hit me... so I hit him back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...so that's that. Your kudoses and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
